


小少爺的愛情故事

by dieaway1989



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieaway1989/pseuds/dieaway1989
Summary: 和服鋪小少爺堂本光一與和果子鋪小少爺堂本剛的故事。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 和服鋪小少爺堂本光一與和果子鋪小少爺堂本剛的故事。

聽說老街那個和果子鋪的小老闆又換髮型了。

堂本光一提著たとう紙，遇著路口聽見了婆婆媽媽買完菜正在閒話的時候。這大熱天穿著浴衣還是有點熱啊，要不是客人家附近不好停車，這樣的距離他決絕對會開車出門。

那傢伙又換髮型了啊？估計最近他又會創造出什麼樣特殊的甜點了吧？想到堂本剛之前頂著綿羊頭從展示台內拿出用和三盆糖製成的特殊造型源式卷，決定等下經過一下和果子店一探究竟。

街上有兩個堂本家，一個兒子年頭到尾和服、浴衣比其他樣子多，另一個頭髮造型從不留過年，兩人皆為百年歷史老店的接班人，也打小穿著同條褲子長大的朋友。

身為別人家孩子的類型，這兩人從小到大沒被少比較過，聽說光一數理好、長相好；剛文筆好、個性好⋯⋯等等。但不能否認的老街上的人也很喜歡這兩孩子，平時有什麼好吃、好玩的都會想到他們，連專門賣冰的百年店都為了堂本光一不嗜甜的只為了他弄碗清冰。

據說老闆娘聽見光一喜歡之後還特意要求底下人，以後見他就不用特意問老闆娘能不能做，直接給就行。

但這個不嗜甜食的光一其實小時候也吃過不少用紅豆餡做成的菓子，那是堂本剛做的，身為接班人從小就要懂得煮餡、做型、壓花、畫糖，一年到頭基本都在廚房之中度過。

那時候，堂本光一在學校遇到堂本剛時都覺得他那張圓臉之下都應該是填入豆餡。

對於這個打小認識的朋友，堂本光一有幾個秘密。第一個，他皮夾內有個暗袋放的是堂本剛小時候被捉弄，穿女和服被化妝的照片。第二個，他手機內其實有一個檔案是拿來放堂本剛照片的，感謝現在科技的進步，堂本光一手上有很多張堂本剛造型的照片，不論偷拍與不偷拍的。第三，堂本光一喜歡堂本剛，超脫朋友的那種。

兩家人自小就交流在一起，堂本光一媽媽以前也不知道什麼惡趣味看見隔壁堂本家兒子大眼萌娃的樣子就把光一姐姐小時侯的和服拿給他穿上，又幫他綁了頭髮。堂本光一才睡醒就看見粉雕玉琢的堂本剛小嘴嘟著吃大福，那模樣深深的在堂本光一大腦內留下烙印。

那時候他記得後面他們兩被拉在一起拍照，雖然自己身上穿著有點煞風景的紗布浴衣，但不影響那時候的畫面；堂本剛的手牽起來有大福外層粉皮遺留的粉感。在那張合照之後，家裡面又幫剛拍了幾張獨照。

那些小時後的照片就被堂本光一給沒收了。

「歡迎光臨。是你啊⋯⋯」堂本剛本來蹲在展示台下，一聽到店門風鈴聲起身招呼，看見穿著白底紅藍邊線浴衣的堂本光一，自動的將展示櫃上的新作品放在檯面上。

底層是一抹漸層的紅，透明如水信玄餅一樣的外層包裹著藍色調內核。

堂本剛拿了長皿，左邊放了新品右邊又放了個抹茶色的小方糕。看著大爺坐姿坐在長版上的堂本光一後又替他倒了杯冰茶。

堂本光一看著堂本剛的新髮型，有點可惜那頭漂亮的長髮被剪短，不過這樣俐落短髮的造型把剛的臉趁的更為稚氣。

「從紅葉桑那邊回來？」雖然用問句，但堂本剛一早就知道了堂本光一將紅葉桑訂製的新和服送去給她。喜代子媽媽來拿要給紅葉桑的伴手時，有說到那料亭的長媳又訂製了幾款新樣式的和服。

「嗯，順便又去商家那邊拿紙。」身邊的たとう紙平整的放在一邊，用小匙挖起一小口新作品，放在嘴裡即成一抹冰涼，外層沒什麼味道，但將中心那個藍色內核一起吃下之後，入口即化的外層跟藍莓薄荷味的甜在嘴內留下了清爽餘味。

「這什麼？」看著展示櫃上面還沒有新品的牌子，堂本光一發現自己能吃的甜點又多了一樣。

「還沒想到名字，在想要不要叫薄荷キャンディ—，但媽媽說名字太怪所以還在思考。」拿起櫃內的抹茶醬糜吃了一口，看著堂本光一笑的眼睛都不見的樣子，難以想像這是在學校被稱作cool&beauty的人。

兩個極具緣分的人從幼兒園到大學都在同個學校，要不是大學選的科系不一樣，估計又要一直被問說兩人是不是兄弟了吧？

「青の時代如何？反正顏色能對上？」堂本光一不負責任的發言讓堂本剛吐槽說這是藍色不是藍綠色啊巨匠，但還是將名字寫在了本子上。

「後天晚上有廟會要不要一起去？」

街上佈告欄上貼的照片很漂亮，也能聽見街上的商家還有街坊在談論，堂本剛看了看日期，很想說我們兩個男的在情侶最多的時候一同出去好嗎？但看見了堂本光一不容反駁的樣子後同意了邀約。

「明天我會拿新的和服過來，你在試試看。」如同一直挑戰新的和菓子一樣的堂本剛，堂本光一也是必須學習著和服店內的大小事情，從會打版之後，堂本剛就被自己當成了專屬模特。

堂本剛一早就被喊醒，看見隔壁家那個和服店的少爺拿著用たとう包好的和服，白底漸層棕色邊線，搭配著紅色外掛。拿起和服套上，內裡的剪裁跟年初過年又不一樣了，看著堂本光一熟練的替自己整理又拿著珠針在細部修改，脖子上都起了一層薄薄的汗水。

「晚上就能改好，你記得吃完晚飯後再來試試。」

堂本光一在製作堂本剛所穿的和服時細部部分都極具私心，雖說自己經手的和服每一件他都認真的去處理，但剛要穿的永遠是不一樣。溜肩的人特別適合穿和服，堂本剛肩又比較圓潤故而在剪裁上面堂本光一都會留心肩山袖山與袖丈；部分細節造就了讓堂本剛穿上和服都會是最適合、最好看。

從第一件試衣開始到這些年的夏季浴衣、冬季過年和服，堂本光一房間的櫃子內有著一櫃堂本剛專用的和服收納空間。裡頭色彩鮮豔，很奇妙，什麼樣的顏色放在堂本剛身上很快就能融入在他的氣質之中，每年不同的髮型變化跟和服的搭配讓堂本剛往往只要穿上街都是最引人注目的那位。

在火盆旁邊細看，年糕面開始緩慢的膨脹，堂本剛正在準備要給料亭老闆娘的點心，將手邊一些食材整理好，其實他知道隔壁那家的某位不吃甜，也知道他大福其實只吃外層那層皮。對當初那個12、3歲就開始下廚房煮餡的堂本剛而言，一部分覺得對門家的少爺應該是把他當最好的人生夥伴，但又有小部分的覺得有其他私心。

但是什麼樣的私心他也不知道自己該不該去猜臆。

街坊鄰居融洽的壞處在於什麼樣的耳語都藏不了，雖說不是自己想知道，但還是會傳入耳中。那埋藏在溫暖後面一點點疙瘩無法忽視⋯⋯

堂本剛將要給客人與堂本光一的點心分好，鬆軟可口的年糕一部分被刷上了調製好的醬油膏，而另一部分保持了年糕被烤好的微焦金黃。包裝好後，這個小點心就這麼送到了光一工作檯上，而自己又開始構思了秋季的點心。

在堂本光一家被熱情的招待了晚飯，堂本剛穿著與堂本光一同色調的浴衣站在了廟會的入口，心裡面跑過了無數句的吐槽。

搞個這麼情侶款的浴衣，你這私心會不會有點大了些？一個棕色邊線一個紅色邊線，粗心大意的人看不出兩件有何不同，但心細如髮的能看出兩件浴衣做工與樣式是對稱設計，線條的呈現將兩件浴衣放在一起後，能發現左右對稱圖樣。

堂本光一將蘋果糖遞給了堂本剛，自己咬著可樂瓶的吸管，煙火大會還沒開始，整個老街上被人群塞的有些擁擠。

「別迷路了。」堂本剛提醒著，這個商店街周遭太多彎曲小路，有的地方他們住了老些年了也還沒走過。堂本光一與他的距離僅一步之遙，如果他步伐在慢了半拍能感受到他吐出的溫熱氣息。

這樣的熱度在夏夜晚風中一直繞在堂本剛的心裡頭，以前不覺得，但年紀增長之後，堂本剛其實也有發現堂本光一對自己有不一樣的地方在。

每個二月的巧克力都被堂本光一拿去餵了堂本剛，那些女生的情書不論如何都是丟在垃圾桶內。堂本光一溫和但堅定的拒絕著所有人，然後讓堂本剛在自己的青春時期留下濃重色彩。

「你說花火大會會不會像上次一樣，主題還沒放就下大雨了。」堂本剛手上又多了一隻霜淇淋，見時間應該快到煙火施放的時候，想到之前兩人敗興而歸的樣子，隨口問了正在看撈金魚攤的堂本光一。

「應該不會吧，我們去前面一點找位子吧。」人群開始聚集，拉過堂本剛的手往前走。路上遇到了些鄰居與學校的人，堂本光一還是拉著堂本剛往較少人聚集的方向去。

記得紅葉老闆娘跟自己說過老街上其實有個上坡道可以看到很好的煙火風景，沒什麼人知道。越往老街上頭走，人群少了不少；堂本剛盯著拉著自己的手，一個不小心的霜淇淋就這樣撞上了堂本光一的肩。

完了，會不會被殺掉？！心裡面大喊不好，是說在學校聊天的時候堂本光一曾說過自己討厭一面走一面在路上吃霜淇淋的人，看起來像小孩子一樣。

那現在自己把冰抹在了和服上不會被他罵吧⋯⋯

「你在想什麼，冰都沾到臉上了。」轉過頭來看到堂本剛一臉緊張盯著自己的肩膀，嘴角跟手上有著霜淇淋的痕跡。

伸手抹去嘴角旁的冰，自己肩上應該是被他用到冰了，揉了揉堂本剛的頭；讓他往石階上更上一層。

煙火準時在夜空中綻放光彩，如同紅葉老闆娘說的視野好也沒什麼人。看著前面被煙火吸引目光的人，堂本光一悄悄的用手機紀錄下了寶貴的一瞬間。

那件沾了霜淇淋的和服最後一樣被堂本光一洗好放在了與堂本剛和服一起的櫃子內，細看能發現其實每件堂本剛穿過的和服旁邊都掛有和堂本光一一樣或是相似的和服。


	2. 四

堂本剛專心的在畫布上打草稿，堂本光一被拉過來充當模特的坐在中間原台上面。平時挺熱鬧的的幾個同學今天都安靜無聲。

本想說在同個大學樓上選修，來問堂本剛下午要不要一起回去，但美術老師一看到堂本光一馬上招他過來給美術社的眾人練習素描。

堂本光一全程冷著臉僵著身體，美術老師見他這樣不免好氣又好笑的讓他放鬆些。拿起桌上的蘋果，美術老師拋物線的把蘋果扔給在圓台上的堂本光一。

「想像底下的人都是蔬菜水果。」美術老師這樣說道，又讓堂本剛跟一個同學換了位置；現在坐在堂本光一正中間的人變成了堂本剛了。

「你的臉比例很不錯。」美術老師隨手在紙上快速草繪，一張堂本光一側臉的圖紙就這樣貼在黑板上頭。

堂本剛看了看老師的作品，隨手在自己素描紙的下一頁畫了個惡搞版的樣子。

在堂本剛交出素描離開教室後，不意外看到堂本光一在等自己；有趣的是看到了幾個其他班級的在想去要他的電話號碼。

只見堂本光一皺著眉有些冷漠的表情在看到堂本剛後直接走往他的方向，自然而然的拿起他手上的東西，一面問著堂本剛等等晚上要吃什麼。

在那些人的目光中，堂本光一拉著堂本剛離開了學校；兩人走在回家路上，一面吐槽著今天學校內發生的事情。

「我還沒想好入秋的點心樣品。」堂本剛感受著入秋冷空氣的氣氛，還沒確定好要用什麼食材。

「你去年的那個紫蘇那個呢？後來也沒看你擺出。」想到去年那個為了萬聖節說想要推出的しいたま，奇怪的顏色與被紫蘇葉淡化的豆沙餡甜味。

「那個啊⋯⋯後來放棄了，你是唯一一個吃到しいたま的人啊⋯⋯不過這次得弄個新的荻餅。」堂本剛將口袋內的糖果拿出，秋季的商品還真的沒想好要拿什麼當主題。

「南瓜土豆試試？」順手接過被撕開的糖果紙，堂本光一看著一旁的蔬菜店，好好的蔬菜店搞什麼萬聖節南瓜。

「再研究看看吧⋯⋯好想出去玩啊⋯⋯」舌尖滾著糖，幾乎在暑假都待在店鋪廚房的人，對著一旁電器行電視內的溫泉旅館廣告吶喊。

幾乎每天都在對方家串門子的兩人在堂本光一拿到新一批布料，又走到對門堂本剛家的廚房後，被堂本剛叫著把他手上那些布放在客廳桌上，先來幫自己搗南瓜餡。

「你幫我把南瓜搗成泥，然後把糖分次拌進去。」將手上的器具交給堂本光一，然後轉身去顧爐上的焦糖。

堂本光一用勺子壓碎南瓜，看著旁邊已經有一碗紫色泥，想著分次拌糖是要分幾次放？堂本剛一面攪拌糖膏一面對問分糖的堂本光一下指令。

「分多少次？」堂本光一看著旁邊調理盆裡面的三盆糖，對低頭攪拌糖膏的人又問了。

「三次三次，歐桑你老了是不是。」對糖膏冷卻速度擔心的人隨口著，沒留意到聽的人臉色壓不過想笑的嘴角。

堂本光一專心的將糖分次攪拌後只見堂本剛手上做了一個紫色的球體，用著紅色粉末在上面畫了個圖。

「試試。」看著堂本光一咬了一小口，堂本剛忍著想吐槽的心理，不愛吃甜的還得幫自己試吃。

芋泥的味道清甜不膩口，紅色的味道吃起來像是⋯⋯

「你放了栗子？」又咬了一口球體，堂本光一嚐到了芋泥與栗子融合的味道，堂本剛用杓刮了盆內的剩餘物。

「你後天來就知道了。」甜味讓堂本剛眼角微彎，那抹似笑非笑的讓堂本光一想記錄下來。

當天堂本光一吃到了一個未起名的萬聖節點心，見堂本剛神秘兮兮的樣子，萬聖節果子不就自己吃的這個嗎？有什麼好神秘？

在萬聖節那天出現在堂本剛和果子舖的堂本光一，看到了堂本剛穿著前面去自己家拿的那件絳色和服，展示台內出現的不是那天他吃到嘴內的果子。

「萬聖節快樂，專屬你的しいたま第二代。」將紫色しいたま放在盤上，附贈上熱茶，堂本剛白皙的膚色映襯著絳色和服更顯白嫩。

堂本光一看他的樣子低下頭將和果子放入口中，才咬下就被甜膩的味道嚇到；連忙吞了一大口溫茶。

「哈哈哈哈哈，忘了說不給糖就搗蛋。」嘴角眉梢帶笑，堂本光一見眼前人笑容，不自覺伸手揉了揉堂本剛的頭。

「欠著，等耶誕夜給你。」


End file.
